Playing With Ice
by Effervescence bunny
Summary: Just as Takano was about to make Ritsu confess his love to him, he meets another obstacle in the image of Sara, Ritsu's new fiancée, whose presence caused Ritsu's heart astray and caused their relationship to go haywire, Takano is determined to fight for his love, but can he still save Ritsu knowing that his heart was already seduced and now belongs to Sara?
1. Chapter 1

Playing With Ice

Disclaimer: I do not Own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi, only this story

Chapter 1: The New Engagement

Ritsu Onodera had always valued the importance of hardwork.

So, here he is, sitting on the chair, surviving another dead end cycle. All the Emerald Editors are exhausted, and everyone just wants to take a rest and sleep like they don't care in the world.

But _he_ could never sleep.

Call it guilt or whatever, eversince he received a call from his mother that An chan had broken off their engagement, he was ecstatic, yet guilty at the same time.

An Kohinata had always been a great girl, she was cute, sweet, polite, educated and very sensitive, she can read him like an open book, understand him like no other, and be with him when he needs a shoulder to lean on, and honestly, if he didn't notice … Takano san, he'll be probably head over heels in love with her.

But…

It _didn't_ happen the way she wanted it, no matter how much he forced himself, he could never love An more than a sister and a close friend, he considered her a family, and she will always have a soft spot in his heart, he was guilty because An loved him very deeply, it's too bad that he can't return it.

Yet, he knew he did the right thing, it would be very unfair for her if he didn't admit the truth, An is a nice person and she deserved his honest opinion. He will never be able to take it on himself if he kept lying to her.

However…

It bothered him that his father didn't have a say of it. No, it was wrong, his father clearly _didn't_ say anything about his personal decisions. When he sprouted to him out of nowhere that he wanted to study abroad 10 years ago, he agreed without hesitation, he also didn't hear any word from him when he told him that he will quit Onodera publishing.

But that makes it scarier, his father is a good man, and no doubt that he will want nothing but the best for him and he supported him like any good father would. But unlike him, he couldn't read his father's thoughts, he knew him as an unpredictable person, and he was waiting for his father to make a move anytime, so far, he didn't even took a step.

Sometimes, Ritsu wished that his father would be like his mom, his mom will freak out and let her feelings be known when something bothers her, but that would be impossible to wish. Onodera publishing will never be at its best if his father cannot handle the simplest of all situations.

And he admired his father for his calm and unpredictable nature.

"Okay, everything is done. After you clean all the mess here, you can all go home. " Takano san, their Editor in Chief commanded as he stood up. "I'll just go to the fax machine to check any updates. " He said as he walked towards the door.

Kisa sluggishly got up. "Gah! I wonder how Takano san was able to stand up still after all the work! I wish I bought my futon, I could just sleep here on my desk! "

"Kisa, stop whining like it's your first time doing this job. " Hatori said as he started to pick up the books that were scattered all over the floor.

"I know, but am I not allowed to say anything? " Kisa complained.

"You know, Kisa, if you don't move, you'll stay here longer. " Mino said with a constant smile on his face. "The sooner we finish, the earlier we can get home. "

'Whatever! Let's go and clean up, Rittie! " Kisa said as he dragged Ritsu to pick up books.

"I told you, don't call me Rittie! " Ritsu hissed.

Kisa laughed. "Come on! It's cute! And I bet everyone will agree that you're as pretty and delicate as a girl. "

"Are you picking a fight with me!? "

Kisa was about to tease him again when Hatori coughed and the two resumed working. Both of them not wanting to suffer his wrath.

* * *

When they were finished, everyone then took their bags and started to go, Ritsu definitely wanted to get out first. He didn't want to be caught dead by his boss and former ex - lover Takano Masamune, who always runs after him, drags him to his apartment and "forcing" him to make love to him. Goodness, both of them always end up in his bedroom everytime they go home that he started to think that it becomes a habit. A very bad habit of you think about it.

Thankfully, Takano san had an emergency meeting, so he'll stay in the building for two more hours. After bidding goodbye to his fellow editors, he immediately walked towards the train station.

Just as he was about to go, his phone rang.

He didn't want to answer, but the incessant ringing annoyed him, in the end, he flipped his phone and his eyes widened.

It was his dad.

Wasting no time, he answered it.

He was about to speak when his father beat him to it.

"Ritsu, come home tonight. " Was his short answer before he ended the call.

Wow, that was… demanding.

His father didn't give him time to answer or refuse, which meant that he had to go wether he liked it or not.

His father was always authoritative, yet soft spoken, he usually handles things under control, so when he demands, it has to be followed _immediately_ or suffer the consequences.

Sighing, he wasted no time and instead went straight to his parent's house.

* * *

Ritsu gulped as he saw the huge gate, the Venus de milo statue that acted as a fountain and was placed at the centre aisle, and the bricked pathway is still the same when he left home to live on his own. He hadn't been here for months, and his parents never insisted him to go home.

He always had a loving family, and he was happy that his family were intact, unlike Takano san whose parents got divorced during middle school.

He shook his head, now is not the time that he should think about him!

His thoughts were broken when he saw a shiny, white limousine parked outside their huge, mahogany door. He furrowed his eyebrows, no, they didn't own any white limousine. Probably, his father had a guest…

Right, inviting a guest while his son looked like an exhausted zombie. Thanks a lot, dad.

"Ritsu sama? "

Ritsu looked and to his surprise, he saw their butler, Seiki san, smiling at him.

"Why are you standing there? Come in! " He said as he pressed the button to open the gates.

Ritsu smiled at their butler for decades as he went in. Seiki had always been devoted to the Onodera family.

"Your father is expecting you, Ritsu sama. " Seiki said as he pressed the button again to close the gates.

"I know, that's why I'm here. " He said.

Seiki bowed. "We missed you… Ritsu sama. Everyone was worried and kept praying for your safety. "

"Thank you… "

Seiki smiled. "Let me take your coat and your bag, Ritsu sama, you look exhausted. "

"No, I can bring this myself – " He stopped when Seiki grinned.

"I know, but as of the moment, you are our beloved bocchama, now let me take your things and let me be of service to you, Ritsu sama. "

Ritsu halfsmiled. "Alright then. " He said, giving up as Seiki took his things gently from his arms, and then he let him pass through first.

Ritsu was about to open the huge oaken doors when it was suddenly opened and revealed a man that Ritsu knew very well.

Atsushi Onodera maybe in his late fifties but he still possess the same delicate yet determined aura. Ritsu can see himself on him. They both have the same brown hair, the same fair complexion, the soft jaw, the nose, and the lips. The only difference is their eyes. Atsushi had dark, black eyes, while Ritsu got his green eyes from his mother.

Atsushi was wearing his traditional, pale, green kimono and was looking at this son in an unreadable expression.

"I'm glad you came home. " He said in a monotone voice as he gave him a once over. "It seemed as though you've been through a lot. "

Ritsu blushed. "Good day to you father… " He greeted. "I apologize for my sloppy appearance… I just came from work. "

Atsushi's seriousness suddenly broke into laughter that surprised Ritsu.

"What are you so uptight for? " He asked in amusement. "Come and give your old man a hug, you silly kid! "

"But I haven't showered for three days – " He was cut off when his father suddenly ran to him and hugged him.

"Dad… " Ritsu said, suddenly embarrassed.

Atsushi then released him and took his jaw gently in his hand. "Look at you, still trying to be independent. I'm glad you're surviving, Ritsu, you always do things at your own pace, no matter how hard it is and fight every help that I sent you, all for the sake of stepping away from the shadows of the Onodera family. "

Ritsu widened his eyes. So his father knew of his internal struggles.

He hated family connections, and he always wanted to prove the people around him wrong. He wanted to prove that he has talent, and that he can be successful without his father's influence.

Atsushi smiled. "I always loved your determination, Ritsu. "

Ritsu was about to smile when another image came in, this time, it was his mother, wearing her pink kimono, her light brown hair tied in a bun and her green eyes suddenly glistened.

"Oh, Ritsu… " She choked as she ran and hugged him as well. She quickly released him and kissed his cheeks. "Oh, my baby boy! I always worry about you! "

"Rika, he's a grown man now, he can take care of himself. " Atsushi said as he took his wife in his shoulders and pulled the three of them closer. "I'm glad that we're all here tonight. "

Ritsu smiled. "Me too…" He said as he leaned closer, then suddenly remembered something. "By the way, dad, why did you invite me? "

Rika glowered at Ritsu. "Why, is asking our son to join us for dinner too much to ask? "

"No, mom, I didn't mean that, of course, I wanted to have dinner with you, but why – "

"I want you to meet a business associate of mine. " Atsushi replied as his face got serious. "I want you to prepare, Seiki had prepared the bath for you, make yourself presentable, and then I'll meet you in the stairs later. " He commanded.

Before Ritsu can ask, Seiki came in to join them.

Seiki bowed. "Please follow me, Ritsu sama… " He said.

Ritsu obediently obeyed, when he was out of his parent's eyes, Rika narrowed her green eyes at her husband.

"You seriously make me think that that is all? " Rika asked suspiciously.

"Isn't introducing our son to the powerful Hanazono clan a good intention? " Atsushi asked back innocently.

Rika rolled her eyes. "I may not know what you're thinking mister, but I know you well enough that you're planning on something. Hanazono sama had been sitting here and calmly sipping her tea and she told us to wait for _someone._ So the maids and I have to come up with something to entertain her."

Atsushi kissed his wife's head to shush her worries. "Don't worry, I promise you that you won't be _disappointed._ "

* * *

Ritsu raised his shoulders so that Seiki can put on his white blazer. After his bath, his father instructed him to wear a white tuxedo, complete with bow tie and white shoes. He had to admit, they looked so good on him. White makes a man seemed innocent and childish, but on him, he looked more manly.

He looked at the mirror, his signs of exhaustion disappeared in a snap, he looked fresh faced all of a sudden.

He had his suspicions, but he can only think that his father wanted him to look his best because he's going to introduce him to a business partner.

But knowing his father, that's not the only rationale.

Yet he couldn't think of anything else.

"Ritsu sama, is there a problem with the tuxedo? " Seiki asked. And he couldn't lie to him, his butler was the one who took care of him most of the time, and he knew him from head to toe, inside and out.

"Seiki san…what does… father wants? " He whispered.

Seiki smiled. "I wish I can answer you, bocchama, but right now, your guess is as good as mine. " He answered as he took a comb. "Now let's comb your hair, your father asked me to make you look presentable, and so I shall… "

After some time, Ritsu came out, looking good and manly, his bangs that used to cover his forehead were now combed upwards and with a little gel to hold it in place.

He went down, and he saw his father at the end of the staircase, he gave him another one look, making sure he was satisfied with his appearance, before ushering him to come to the dining room.

When they entered, he saw his mom chatting with another woman.

She was a beauty to behold, she had the darkest shade of midnight black hair and although she looked the same age as his parents (in their fifties ), she looked radiant. Her lovely grey eyes were a nice contrast to her dark hair, and her ivory complexion were glowing, she had perfect nose, and shell pink lips that looked ready to give a smile anytime.

She was wearing a light blue kimono and her hair tied in a low ponytail which added more on her gentile persona.

Both women chatted amicably, and they seemed unaware that they arrived.

His father cleared his throat and both women in the dining area looked at them.

"Hanazono sama, I wanted to introduce to you… my only son… Ritsu Onodera. " Atsushi introduced.

Both of them stared, and their dark haired guest looked at Ritsu in admiration.

"Ara, what a beautiful man you are… " She praised as she gracefully stood up and went closer to Ritsu.

Ritsu smiled and then immediately bowed. " A pleasure to meet you, Hanazono sama. " He said respectfully.

The Hanazono clan is one of the most powerful clans in Japan, they are known for their majestic creations and established themselves as an architecture clan. The family had proudly produced members that build the strongest buildings and establishments that stood at the test of time, which is why the family was respected in the country.

"And a respectful one too. As expected from an Onodera. " She heard him say as he straightened himself. "I am Eriko Hanazono, Onodera kun. I'm honored to meet you as well. "

"Lady Hanazono made the Hanazono clan flourish and made them more successful after the death of her husband. " Ritsu heard his mother say in admiration. "Don't let her gentle appearance fool you, my son, she's a very brilliant lady. "

Eriko laughed. "Oh, please, don't praise an old woman's obsessive love of buildings get to her head. " She said and smiled at Ritsu. "I can tell you're a nice, upright young man. _She_ was right that she chose you, and I'm glad she did. "

Ritsu was about to ask when Atsushi cleared his throat again.

"Why don't we sit and then you can find out more about my son, Lady Hanazono " Atsushi said as he ushered them all to sit.

Just as they were about to sit, Seiki then came in.

"Forgive me, Atsushi sama, but I believe the daughter of Hanazono sama is here already. " He said.

Rika stared at her husband in surprise while Ritsu felt his heart clamour. He didn't like the way this meeting will lead.

"Let her in. " Atsushi commanded Seiki.

"I'm so sorry. " Eriko apologized. "My daughter just came from England, she had a show in London this morning, but she promised to meet you all here. "

"No worries, Hanazono sama. " Atsushi replied as he calmly sipped his green tea.

"Excuse me, but may I know what her job is? " Ritsu asked.

Eriko took a cup and lowered her eyelids fondly.

"She's a broadway singer and the proud owner of Aphrodite Cosmetics. " She said in a very fond manner. "My daughter can be too headstrong, but she is extremely talented, I have to admit that her architecture skill exceeds that of my younger sons and the clan deemed her as a perfect candidate for becoming an heiress, but she didn't like it, so off she went and studied in Paris, without asking any financial help from me. Lo and behold, to my surprise, she was already a successful businesswoman and found another calling in the stage. Kids can sometimes be surprising, I tell you. "

Ritsu lowered his eyelids. That is something, he sort of wished that he had that ability.

They heard light footsteps as the door gently opened and it revealed a young woman.

Rika had her eyes almost pop out of their sockets, while Ritsu felt his mouth flung open.

To say the girl was pretty was an understatement. She was much more than beautiful. More of goddess like. She had the sort of image that will make any woman hit her self esteem. She long, straight, black hair, pearlescent skin, sparkling turquoise eyes, lovely nose, and delicate pink lips. She wasn't that tall, but she had dressed herself properly, wearing an off shoulder royal blue dress that made her eyes stand out even more, and dark, blue pumps. She wore a gold bracelet and a silver hairband.

Even wearing a sack, she can still look dazzling.

"Is… this your daughter? " Rika asked in shock.

Eriko stood up proudly and ushered her daughter to come sit with them. "Come, Sara. "

Sara then stood in front of them. She looked delicate, yet confident at the same time.

She smiled confidently at the Onodera family and bowed.

"It's an honor to meet you. My name is Sara Hanazono." She said and raised her form to look at them. But then, her lovely ocean blue eyes settled longer on Ritsu.

"You have a very beautiful son, Onodera sama, if I may be so bold. " She said.

Atsushi smirked confidently as he tapped Ritsu's shoulder, signaling him to stand up.

"I'm happy that you found him so. I am also proud to have you as my daughter in law, if I may be so bold to announce, Hanazono san. " Atsushi replied in the same vein.

Ritsu looked at his father in surprise.

"Ritsu, me and Hanazono sama agreed, that Sara Hanazono will be _engaged_ to you. "

Ritsu's jaw almost hit the floor.

"W-what? " He asked, still in shock.

Atsushi laughed. "I can understand why, you are enthralled with her beauty, as all of us are, but I was delighted when I meet Hanazono chan and expressed her delight to see you. "

Sara grinned. "I apologize for my brash manner, but when I saw your picture, Onodera san, I just had to meet you. " She said as she closed her distance to him and held his hands in hers. "I just…had to. "

Ritsu stared at her, her turquoise eyes suddenly darkening…

He felt his heart thump nervously. He had a bad feeling… a very very bad feeling.

That this woman is bad news.

Reviews are highly appreciated.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 : Hidden Motives

Playing With Ice

Chapter 2: Hidden Motives

Ritsu felt uncomfortable, his parents left him and his newly betrothed girl alone in the garden.

Sara had a nice personality, she immediately got ahold of his parent's trust without so much of a fuss, his father, especially his mother were very fond of her.

So now, they left them alone in the garden.

"Ano… " Ritsu started. He didn't know how to start a conversation.

"Can I call you Ritsu? " She heard him ask.

He sighed. "Well… "

"I'll take that as a yes. " She said. "In return, you can call me Sara too, since we're engaged. "

"Um, are you sure about this engagement? " He asked.

She looked at him in bewilderment. "Of course, why did you ask? "

Ritsu blushed. "It's just that… you're too successful, and I'm just an ordinary editor… "

"What does it have to do with our engagement? "

"Well, I think you deserve better than me… " He said and he wanted to slap himself, he shouldn't be degrading of himself, besides, she wasn't a bad person.

So why is he dissuading her to marry him?

Sara then stared at him, her turquoise eyes probing.

"Are you in love with someone else? " She asked.

Ritsu then stared at her, and her eyes just looked to lovely that he felt the lies that about to form in his mouth started to dissolve and he spoke without thinking.

"Yes. " He replied then clamped his mouth.

She narrowed his eyes. "I heard you were engaged before, and I can tell that Kohinata san is serious about you, I can tell it from her eyes. It came as a surprise when she suddenly broke her engagement to you, which meant that you're not in love with her, so I'm thinking if there's a third party involved. "

"H-how did you know about An chan? " Ritsu asked in surprise.

Sara halfsmiled. "She's a classmate of mine in France, and we're friends, fact is, I found out about your family from her. And please don't change the subject, Ritsu. I'm not done yet, so tell me, is there a third party involved? "

He looked away. "You're getting personal. "

"I have every right to, you and I are engaged. "

"Look, if you're not contented with this arrangement, you are free to break the engagement – "

"I _won't_ , unless you gave me a contentious reason why. "

He sighed. Lady Hanazono was right, her daughter is so much of a headstrong gal.

"I'm in love with someone else. "

Sara didn't look fazed by the reason. She just stared at Ritsu.

"I… I was in love with this person since… junior high." He said as he looked away. "You're a lovely lady and successful one to boot, I can tell, but I'm afraid that I couldn't return your love… "

To his surprise, he heard her laugh.

Abashed, Ritsu looked at her, Sara was holding her stomach and still laughing loudly.

"W-what's so funny!? " He exclaimed in frustration. This woman is strange.

She stopped laughing and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just that… I find the whole thing amusing. "

"What's so amusing about me telling you I'm in love with someone else? Aren't you mad at me for rejecting you? "

She fixed herself and looked at him seriously.

"You cannot get rid of me because of that. "

"I' m not lying! "

"I know you're not. "

"Then why are you – "

He stopped when she put a finger on his lips.

"You're throwing me away without even trying me? Aren't you such a degrader of optimism? "

He looked away, but she put her hands on his cheeks and made him look at him.

"Why can't you give me a chance to show my love, Ritsu? " She asked tenderly as she stared at him with her dazzling eyes. "Let me prove to you how much I really really love you. "

"You just met me and you suddenly say that you love me? "

She smiled mysteriously. "I don't think so, I can tell you that you and I met before… long ago."

He looked at her. "How can you say such things? "

"Because I know it's true. " She said as she released him. "Besides, aren't you happy with this? I'm letting you go dilly dallying with the one you love while still you're engaged to me. "

"It's not fair! " He hissed in outrage. "How can you let this happen upon yourself? Are you saying that you don't care that I'm playing with someone else while you're devoted to me? Don't you have any pride on yourself at all? "

She bent her head. "No… I left it in the dumpsters a long time ago. "

Ritsu bit his lip. "Why are you doing this? You hardly know me. "

"That is correct. " She said as she faced him. "But I _wanted_ you. I _love_ you, proclaiming to me that you're in love with someone else won't deter my love for you, I won't give up on you easily, that's final, so get used to it, my innocent and pure hearted little prince. "

He sighed. "You're so stubborn. "

"Talk about yourself. "

"Look, Sara, if you don't release me, you'll get hurt… you're a beautiful woman, with your charm, there are a lot of men that will fight over you, why settle for me? "

"Dissuading me again? Ritsu sama, let me tell you that if I want something, I go after it, needless to say, hell freezes over before I give up. "

Ritsu shook his head. "You're the craziest woman I've ever met. "

Sara smiled. "And you're the most brutally honest guy I've ever met. "

He glanced at her. "You still want this engagement? "

"Yes. "

He closed his eyes. "I… I don't want to hurt anyone… "

"I will handle it if the occasion arises. "

He breathed. It's not his fault, yet he still feel guilty.

He didn't want to hurt anyone, that is true, but still… she wanted to be with him.

Is that even possible?

Sara smiled. "Ritsu, please let me… I won't disgrace you… I promise… " She replied.

For some reason, he found himself agreeing to her request.

After that, the dreary tension disappeared in a snap. He found himself enjoying talking to Sara about anything under the sun, from their studies, to their family, to their lives, most of the time, they talked about books. She was obviously a likable person and an easygoing girl, no wonder his parents liked her immediately. Evidently, Sara is an avid reader and she knew a lot about Japanese authors.

"My favourite is Akihiko Usami. " She said suddenly. "I even have his books shipped from here to London.

Ritsu grinned. "I know, I was his editor before. "

"For real? Gosh, that's amazing! I love all of his books, but my favourite is the book that titled _What happens when you close the doughnut hole._ I love that. "

"Me too. " He said. After their talk and her brave confession, everything seemed to get back to normal, he loved talking to her. He felt like he can pour his heart out at her.

She was about to speak when they heard footsteps, and when they both looked up, they both found their parents smiling.

"So are the new couples doing? " Rika asked excitedly.

"We're doing well, Lady Onodera. " Sara replied as she bowed. "I enjoyed talking a lot of things with your son. "

Rika laughed. "You can all me mother, sweetheart. "

Ritsu blushed. "Mom! "

Eriko giggled. "We hope we can stay, however, we have to go. " She said as she ushered Sara. "Come my dear, we have to go. "

Sara nodded as she quickly held Ritsu's hand.

"I really enjoyed your company. " She said and to his surprise, she kissed his hands. "I look forward to meeting you again. " She said in finality as she went towards her mother, and both of them bid them goodbye.

When the Hanazonos were out of sight, Rika immediately nudged her son.

"Isn't she something, Ritsu? " She said excitedly. "That girl was obviously smitten with you. Don't let her slip from your fingers, she certainly is a gem. "

Ritsu blushed, then he felt his father tap his shoulder.

"I was right to choose her for you. " He said seriously. "She is the perfect foil for you, and I have a feeling that she will give you the strength that you need, Ritsu. She'll be a perfect foundation for your personality. "

Ritsu just nodded, she really is something, but something in his heart felt uncomfortable, he didn't know why or how, but he just knew.

"Anyway, I'm going home. " He said as he brushed of his feelings of unease.

"What are you talking about? You are home. " Rika stated. "And it's almost midnight, Ritsu. "

"I'm going home to my apartment, mom. " He replied.

"Nonsense, Ritsu, you should stay here for the night. " Atsushi commanded with authority.

Uh oh, his dad is giving him the look. Well, he can stay, besides, it's only for one night.

* * *

Eriko stared at her daughter inside the car.

"Sara, please don't tell me that you chose Onodera kun to exact your revenge, he's a really nice man. " She begged her daughter.

Sara looked at her mother with a pained expression. "I never said that. I love him that's why I chose him. "

Eriko tightened her expression. "Everytime you do something, it always have a purpose, please, daughter dearest, you shouldn't use him as your chess piece. "

"I told you, I'm not! " She protested.

"You can't lie to me. I can see it. "

Sara clenched her fist. " I'm not like that, and maybe I _do_ have a purpose, but I _love_ him, mom, please trust me on that. "

Eriko closed her eyes. "I hope and pray that you're telling the truth. "

Sara held her mother's hands. "You may hate me in the end, but please trust me… "

* * *

Ritsu settled on his bed, and suddenly, he remembered his phone.

Getting up, he quickly rummaged his back and flipped his phone, to his surprise, he has fifty messages and 40 missed calls, _all_ from Takano san.

He then opened one message and read it.

" _Oi, idiot, where are you? "_

He rolled his eyes as he read another message.

" _Onodera, why aren't you home yet? Where did you go? "_

God, this guy is worse than his mother.

" _Come home, Ritsu… and I'll make you some dinner."_

He sighed as he read another one.

" _Oi, I'm starting to get worried, come on, where are you? "_

He read another one.

" _Just tell me where you are. I'll find you, I promise. "_

He blushed.

He read more messages which kept on asking him where in the world he is.

He then decided to type a message, but…

He ruffled his hair. It's not like he felt guilty for making him worry, he'll just call him to let him know that he's safe and he's okay.

He stopped.

How the hell will he say that he was engaged to another one again?

His knees buckled and he found himself crouching on the floor.

He didn't want to hurt him, he tried to dissuade his betrothed, but she wouldn't give up either.

He scratched his head. When did things suddenly get so complicated?

Before he can call, his phone rang again. This time, he answered it.

"Uh, hello? "

Ritsu immediately pushed his phone away from his ear when he heard his boss growl loudly on the other line.

" _Oi, where have you been? I've been calling you for the past 4 hours and sending you goddamn messages! Where the fuck are you!?"_

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! My dad called me and invited me to have dinner with him! " He answered.

" _That was a long dinner, 4 hours tops? "_ He heard him ask suspiciously.

"Why, can't I enjoy a personal time with my family? " He hissed, then his eyes widened.

"Ano… I'm sorry. " He said immediately. He didn't mean to bring family issues with his boss. He had come from a broken family.

" _It's fine. "_ He heard him say.

Ritsu sighed. "I'm sorry if I didn't call, but I promise I'll be back at my apartment tomorrow morning, so don't worry. "

He heard him breathe a sigh of relief which sent his heart into beating frenzy.

" _I'll wait for you. "_ He said.

"Thank you, bye… "

" _Bye… "_

Ritsu then put his phone away and closed his eyes.

He didn't want this, in fact, he wanted to get away from this complicated mess.

 _I wish he'll never find out about this…_ Ritsu said internally as he looked at his huge window. The clouds were dark, no stars seemed to be apparent tonight.

"I never wanted to get married… " He said as he clenched his fists. He never wanted to get involved with Sara, and yet, he found himself craving for her attention.

It's as if she hypnotized his mind.

He shook his head. He was already in love with someone. He shouldn't get involved with someone else, he and Takano already hurt each other, once is enough, both of them will enver handle it if he lets another break up.

He had to get away from Sara and fast. Because if he doesn't, he will surely stray away from his boss.

And that's the last thing that he'll ever do.

* * *

"Sara sama, here are the files that you've been asked me to get. "

Sara smiled at her trusted butler, Hikaru.

"Thank you. " She said as she read the files. "So this is him, Masamune Takano? "

"Hai. He was formerly known as Masamune Saga, but when his parents got divorced and his mother remarried, he had his family name changed. "

"I see. "

Hikaru's face became serious. "He was the junior high student that Onodera sama got infatuated with. "

Sara tightened her hold on the papers in her hand.

"And they became _lovers_ for a short time. "

"I know. "

Hikaru closed her eyes. "I also found out that Takano san former father is not his real one, turns out, he was a son out of wedlock. Do you want me to find out who his real father is? " She asked as she opened her eyes.

Sara uncrossed her legs and stood up, then walked towards the ice centerpiece in her room.

"That won't be necessary. " She replied as she took a cup from above the counter and threw its contents on the ice structure; a hazy mist suddenly emerged, making the place a little bit blurry.

A menacing smile suddenly formed on Sara's lips as she saw the mist get heavier.

"Get ready, Takano… for I'm going to give you a taste of personal hell… " She said as her turquoise eyes glinted in mischief. She then took some ice crystals from below the frozen structure and then threw it in the air.

" _By taking away your most precious jewel in the world! "_ She thundered and laughed as the ice crystals tumbled and then slammed on the floor and broke into shards.

Thanks for reading!

Please review:)


	3. Chapter 3: Favours

Playing With Ice

Chapter 3: Favours

This is just his day.

Ritsu glowered at the rain falling down the sky. Just as he was about to go to the printers to hand over the manuscripts, rain suddenly fall from above.

He had to get to the printers as soon as possible, his Takano san, his overbearing boss, barely bargained an extension for him and he just doesn't have the heart to waste his efforts.

He took out his phone and dialed a number to get some cab from the taxi company, just as he was about to answer, a shiny, blue, Mercedes stopped in front of him.

The car window then rolled down and Ritsu widened his eyes at the driver.

"Stranded? " Sara asked.

He blinked. He really needed a ride to the printers, but…

"Come on in. I'll take you where you wanted to go. " She replied.

He sighed. He didn't want to be involved with her any further, just being with her for one day made his mind go haywire. But for now, he'll let this go, he'll need any miracle that he can get.

He went in and sat beside her. The cherry blossom scent inside made him feel relaxed.

"You just had a downcast face earlier, what happened? " She asked as while driving.

"I just wanted to go to the printers as soon as possible, but the rain suddenly fell. And I don't have an umbrella. " He answered in disdain.

Sara grinned. "Aren't you lucky that I passed? "

Ritsu sighed. "Yes, and I am very thankful for that. I deeply apologize for disturbing your time. "

"No worries, I was about to get something to eat. " She said as she looked outside. "Do you hate the rain? "

He nodded. "I hated how it pours down, making everyone under them feel downcast… and rejected… "

The moment he said that, he blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't – "

"Well, I couldn't blame you, a lot of people _hate_ the rain… I for one, hate it too… " Sara answered as she continued to drive.

Silence followed after that, and after a few minutes, he saw her stop in front of a building.

He dilated his green orbs when he saw that he was in front of the printers.

"How did you – "

"My family designed this building. " She replied as she parked her car and stepped down.

"Hey, wait! " He exclaimed as he went down as well, making sure he grabbed his manuscripts. "I can do this myself – "

"Don't worry, I won't do anything except being your escort. " She said and smiled. "I want to see what kind of industry you work for. "

Ritsu breathed. Well, knowing her headstrong personality, it couldn't be helped.

Breathing in, he opened the door for her.

* * *

To Ritsu's surprise, the people at the printers accepted the manuscript without so much of a fuss.

Well, not because of him, of course, they moved their butts when they saw Sara. It seemed that the sight of her made them move like ants that saw their queen and before he knew it, everything was finished in less than an hour.

He then took out his cellphone and called his "boss/neighbor/lover/fuckbuddy".

" _So you were able to take it in there? "_

"Yes. "

" _Good job. I knew you can make it. "_

Ritsu blushed at the comment, then shook his head. No! No! No! No! He shouldn't feel warm all over because of such comments.

"I… I'll be going back now. "

" _Take care. Don't come back with any bruises, okay? "_

"Stop treating me like a kid! I can take care of myself! " He grumbled. "I'll be back there in 45 minutes. " He added.

" _And Onodera? "_

"What now? "

" _I love you. "_

Toot… toot...

The other line hang up, but Ritsu stood still, with the phone on his ear, his cheeks blushing ten shades of red and his heart going into crazy frenzy.

It was just a simple comment, and yet…

It made his mind blank in an instant, and when it restarted again, his mind was suddenly filled with his boss' image.

Now, he's seducing his mind!

"Ritsu? "

He immediately snapped from his thoughts when he saw Sara smiling at him.

"Are you done? Let's go? " She said.

He shook his head. "Don't worry, I can go ride the transit – "

"I can give you a ride, I don't mind. "

"But – "

He was ignored again when Sara pulled his left hand, and he felt himself being dragged outside the printers.

* * *

"So good! "

Sara laughed as she watched Ritsu gobble down a slice of mango mousse cake.

He glared at her. "What's so funny? "

"You look like a child. " She smiled as she took a napkin to wipe his cheeks.

He got embarrassed as he looked away. "Well, I am hungry. I haven't eaten anything since last night. "

"I know, you look like you're going to drop dead anytime soon. " She replied as she sipped her earl grey tea.

"It's a bit warm outside, and you're drinking hot stuff ?" He asked as he drank his milk shake.

"I can't drink cold stuff, I have to protect my voice. "

He stopped eating and stared at her.

"Oh yeah, your mom said that you're a broadway singer as well. "

"I am, I loved singing, just a hobby of mine. Singing makes me express things that I wanted to convey in my heart. "

He lowered his eyelids and smiled sadly.

"I envy you… "

Sara then looked at him.

"Your mom told us that you became successful… without relying in the influence of your family, as for me… well, I couldn't even succeed on my own without asking other people for assistance. "

Sara smiled in understanding as she put her hand above him.

"Look, just because your father is successful doesn't mean that you can't " She replied gently. "If you really are passionate about something, you have to work hard for it. It won't be an easy road, that I can guarantee you though. Back then, Mom always tells me that I am a natural born architect. " She said and chuckled. "And I should be contented with that. But for some reason, I _wasn't_. I felt something lacking in my life. When I volunteered to work in a teen rehab and got involved with cancer patients who lost self esteem, I felt… I just wanted to help them… probably because I know how it felt to be an outcast… and unaccepted. Wanting to be a part of them and with the desire to make their lives a bit happier, I started to browse the internet and decided to try my hand in make overs. They loved my work and it made me realize that there is more to me than creating buildings… it made me realize what I want, more than improving and rebuilding. It made me realize that I can also improve women's confidence and learned the power of make up, hence, I took chemical engineering and some esthetic courses, since I didn't rely on mom when it comes to money, I worked part time in many different places, and saved every penny and then founded Aphrodite Cosmetics Inc. all with the desire to make women like me feel more confident about themselves with the help of my creations. "

Ritsu then glanced at her.

"So working in a manga department instead of literature, you may not realize it, but it may be a way for you to step out of your comfort zone and discover things that you didn't know exist. " She added as she looked at the raindrops falling outside the pastry shop they were sitting in. "If you stay glued on a repetitive activity, it won't make you grow, it will make you senile, and your activities boring, so once in a while, you should engage in activities that are new. It will make you see life in a different way. Who knows? Maybe, you'll find a new passion somewhere. "

"I wish I could – "

"Don't doubt yourself, Ritsu, not everything is perfect at first move, even good swimmers still drown. " She grinned. "So… " She said as she quickly took out a forkful of mango mousse cake and shoved it on his mouth to his surprise. "So cheer up and have some confidence in yourself, you did your best, you pushed your limits aside, you understand things, that should make you proud of your achievements. You may not be a winner, but in the eyes of the people who saw you strive, you are a winner in their eyes."

He blushed slightly. "You really think I can be a perfect shoujo manga editor? "

"I do…" She replied with full assurance.

He smiled, his castdown shoulders suddenly lifting up. She had been there, so she understood, she was in his position before, so she knew how it felt to be in his shoes, for some reason, he felt light… and happy.

"Thank you… " He said sincerely.

Sara smiled. "You're welcome. I'm always here for you… you know that. " She said as she squeezed his hand. "Always… "

* * *

He arrived at Marukawa with a huge bag of Chinese food. Sara didn't want him to go starving at work so she sent him box after box of newly cooked lunches. She even bought him a box of mango mousse cake. He declined consistently, but she ignored his complaints and proceeded to sending him tons of food on his way to work.

She was insistent of taking him to Marukawa Publishing Inc, but he didn't want any gossips or fuss so he asked her to drop him off the closest intersection.

And so he arrived in there, to his surprise, he was 10 minutes early.

"Oh! Rit chan! You came back! " Kisa said as his eyes sparkled. "Hey, is that Chinese Food? Good, I'm starving! " He said as he snatched the bag and started to take out a box.

"Onodera, I didn't send you outside to buy any take out for us. " His boss replied as he glared at him. "Where are the finished prints? "

"I have it. " Ritsu hissed back as he gave him a paper envelope. "It's all there. And I didn't buy anything. This food was given to me by my bet – "

He stopped, as Takano looked at him curiously.

"I… I mean by a friend. I just happened to pass by their restaurant and he gave them to me. " He replied as confident as possible.

"That's very nice of him. " Mino said as he took a box form the bag as well.

Takano stared at him for awhile, but Ritsu kept his straight gaze, not wanting him to find out anything, luck seemed to be with him when he put his hazel eyes back to the prints. And Ritsu sighed in relief.

He knew what he was doing is wrong, when he went out with Sara to eat, he felt betrayal crawling in his veins, it's almost like a boyfriend/girlfriend date, but then again, he reminded himself that he was a lover of no one. Even if he and Takano fuck in the bed most of the night, he couldn't claim that he was his because he hadn't confessed to him yet, well, at least not verbally.

Despite the fact that he was starting to fall for him again, for some reason, he stubbornly couldn't shake his resolve to never fall in love again.

Ritsu shut his laptop down and he leaned on his chair.

His eyes then went on the unopened box of mousse cake. Sara was a very nice person, and she understood his situation, so it's no surprise that he had bared his heart and his thoughts to her without any doubt and hesitation.

The very things that he couldn't show to Takano –

He stopped when he felt strong arms hug him from behind.

"H-hey! What are you doing? " He said as he blushed and wriggled his way out of Takano's arms.

"I haven't been with you lately, so I'm making up for it. " Takano replied as he kissed his lover's cheeks.

"O-oi! We're still in the workplace! " He said frantically.

"Everyone left already. " His boss replied as one of his arms slowly glided to interlace his fingers with his. "And I missed you so bad… "

"You're my neighbor and you always see me in here. "

"That's different. " Takano said as he moved Ritsu's jaw and kissed him on the lips.

His jaded eyes dilated when his "boss" deepened his kiss, coaxing him to have a tongue battle with him, he clutched his shirt, and afterwards, he responded to his ministrations. He tried to keep his eyes open, but found them closing at the feel of warm passion coursing through his veins.

He didn't even feel the swivel chair tumble and his back hitting the floor, he and Takano were so busy making out that he didn't care about the pain of being tossed on the ground.

Takano started to unbutton his first love's shirt when they heard the door being opened.

Immediately, the two love birds released each other, they both stood up and waited for anyone to come by, then they heard the sound of a cart being wheeled towards their department.

A cart then came in filled with cleaning supplies. Then they saw the hunched back of an old woman huddling after it.

"Ara, you editors are still here? " She asked as she moved her silver specks to inspect them, then she grinned at them, showing some teeth missing in between. "You know, handsome dears, you should take a rest now, don't waste those pretty faces in the workloads. Your body will be grateful for it in the long run. " She replied as she took her broom. "Now go and let the old lady do her job. "

"Ano, we're sorry. "Ritsu apologized.

Takano then went towards the old lady and smiled. "Do you need any help, Shima san? I can move this cart for you in the other room… "

"Oh, no! No!No! I know you're a gentleman, Takano san, but let me have my exercise. Walking lightly won't affect my arthritis. " She said and laughed. "My goodness, if the ladies in the reception see me, they will curse my existence when they found out you're being a dear especially to me. Anyway, off you go now, dears. And I'll see you tomorrow. "

Takano smiled. "I will, Shima san, take care. " He said as he walked towards the door.

"Shima san, please be careful. " Ritsu added as he followed Takano. He then saw his reflection on the glass door as well as Shima's. His eyes suddenly widened when he saw that Shima's eyes are not the usual muddy brown that they see, instead, it was turquoise. And she was looking directly in his eyes.

He shifted his neck to look at Shima, but the old woman's eyes are the same and she waved her hand to him as a sign of goodbye.

He shook his head. Maybe he was just imagining things.

* * *

After cleaning the building, Shima then went back towards the janitor's closet, she then fiddled something on her neck, then removed her grayish hair wig, to reveal a shiny black hair underneath, it tumbled down to her waist, then she removed her wrinkly facial mask and muddy brown contact lenses, and reveal a pair of turquoise eyes.

Sara clenched her fists. Her eyes burning with rage. If she didn't step in, a miracle will happen in that goddamn department.

She stared at the sleeping form of the real Shima. She was just curious of Ritsu's work and want to find out more about it, that's why she came in and took Shima's place (their janitress) for a while, putting the old woman to sleep by offering her a cup of tea.

She thought her betrothed and that bastard alley cat had just a flirtatious relationship, flirtatious relationships are easy for her to dispel, and no sane person would ever dare to compete with her.

She just wanted to know more about him, and well, investigate further about the third party that will be her enemy in winning Ritsu's heart. She thought she can steal it easily, but as always, expect the unexpected.

Turns out, what she witnessed was even more severe. They are probably more than fuck buddies, if she wanted to believe reality.

She can tell that Ritsu was fond and _in love_ with Takano, something that stirred a strong feeling of jealousy inside her.

But then again, she wasn't the type to admit defeat. She wanted Ritsu and she will have him. No matter what she has to do.

She knew the feeling of losing something precious, and she had forego a lot of them in the past, but this time, never will she let go of this gem. Even if she has to hurt a lot of people to get that gem.

" _I'll make you mine, Ritsu… just wait, you'll fall in love with me soon! "_

* * *

Thank you very very much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Distant

Playing With Ice

Chapter 4: Distant

* * *

 _Tap…_

 _Tap…_

 _Tap…_

 _Betrayal is such a cruel bitch._

 _16 year old Sara Hanazono thought so as she lied down on the ground, with bruises on her cheeks and a bleeding head._

 _Hard rain kept on pouring on the streets of London, she was just walking home from work when two burly women started decided to steal her purse (with a little money on it ), but the bitches didn't stop there, they made sure she was wounded before they left her rotting in the alley._

 _She could get help from her family anytime, the Hanazono clan is a prestigious family and they will no doubt help their princess. But her stubbornness to rely on her family prevents her from doing so, despite the fact that she had thrown her pride away a long time ago, she will never beg help from the man that destroyed her family and her trust._

 _Her bastard of a father._

 _She clutched her arms as she gritted her teeth in hatred. The said man just openly admitted to the whole family that he had a freakin' mistress. The moment he said that, rage and bottled up hatred started to overflow in her heart, she felt hurt, and betrayed and wronged, so much that that she decided to go away, throwing everything and turning her back on the happy world that she had known._

 _She left a letter in her room and emptying the bank account that her mother made for her that night, then she went to England to start a new life._

 _And in order for the ordinary people to take her seriously, she shaved her head, abandoning her long, black locks and buying the ugliest garbs and tossing the beautiful dresses that she got accustomed to._

 _She didn't let her family know her whereabouts, she hated her father too much to see him, she even seethed sharing the same blood with him._

 _And now, she was almost at the verge of death._

 _She didn't want to believe that they are successful because of her father, she wanted to prove that she has talent as well. The bastard deluded himself that without him, they would never thrive, ha! As if. She will prove to him that she will survive without him._

 _And yet…_

 _Here she was, at the brink of death._

 _She wondered if it was the right time to make a move, she can be so brash, making decisions at a fast pace and at the last minute. By the time she realized, she was already halfway, and there's no turning back._

 _She coughed as she breathed. She needed to stand up and go to the nearest hospital, but she didn't have any health card yet, so she has to pay for the medical expenses._

 _Bullshit._

 _She straightened her limbs, then stretched them upwards, she managed to stand, but she staggered and leaned on the wall._

 _She's starting to get dizzy, and her vision is starting to become red because of the blood flowing from her head. She has to go. She wouldn't die here, not without a fight._

 _She was about to walk when her knees buckled and she sat back on the ground. She hissed. She won't give up, she won't, even if has to crawl, she'll use every limb that she can use._

 _She then stretched up her arm, only to be surprised when a warm hand grasp it._

 _She raised her head to have a better look, he was a teenager, the same as him, with the dark, brown locks and a pair of jade green eyes._

 _He was looking at her with a worried face, it was the first time that a stranger was kind to her. Most of them treated her like shit and dirt bag._

 _He took her hand and gave her a boost._

" _I'll bring you to the hospital… " He said as he helped her._

 _She opened her mouth to thank him, but no words of thanks came out, instead, she found herself asking._

" _May I know your name? " She asked._

 _He looked at her in surprise. She couldn't blame him, most of them thought she's a boy with her hideous appearance._

 _But after a minute, he let out a smile._

" _I'm Ritsu Onodera… " He replied._

 _A name that she made sure never to forget._

* * *

Ritsu was walking home, tired from work. He managed to offer again yet another successful proposal, it was hard being the anthology coordinator, but he was happy with the result of his hardwork and that his plans were approved most of the time.

He then decided to go to the convenience store to buy some bento, he picked up the usual box that he usually buys when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around, only to see his fiancée Sara, looking at him in amusement.

"Sara? What are you doing here? " He asked in surprise.

"I'm feeling kind of sweet today, so I decided to buy some macarons. " She replied as she showed him boxes filled with brightly coloured desserts.

"Oh… "

Sara then raised a dark eyebrow at the boxed dinner that he was holding.

"Those things are full of preservatives. " She told him bluntly. "It's fine to eat those take out boxes once in while, but if you eat them everyday, it will be bad for your health."

Ritsu sighed. "I know. But I have no time to cook. "

"Hmm… " She tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Do you want to have dinner at my house? "

Immediately, Ritsu shook his head. "No! No! No! I couldn't – "

He was cut off when Sara took his hand in hers. "Come on. I could never allow my fiancée to each such things! "

"But I – "

Again, Ritsu wasn't able to complain when he felt himself being dragged again by his headstrong fiancée.

* * *

Ritsu felt his mouth water as he smelled the food in front of him.

"Here, have some scallops and chestnut rice. " She offered as she handed him a big plate. "I also grilled some salmon. And here's some salad. "

He immediately dove in and started to eat, almost wolfing everything. The food was so warm and so good that he finished his plate in minutes.

When he realized how much of glutton he was, he blushed.

"I'm sorry… I… "

Sara snickered. "It's fine, you just came from work, and you're hungry." She said as she handed him another plate of chestnut rice. "Here have some more. "

As usual, he ate again, but this time, he took his time. He was eating the grilled salmon when she spoke.

"By the way, Shinsue Akibara sensei is coming to Japan this Saturday. "

He stopped eating when she said the name.

"Shinsue Akibara sensei? The greatest author of crime and mystery books? " He choked.

She nodded. "His family will hold a welcoming party for him so it will be an exclusive event. Most rich families and famous authors will be there as well. I'm lucky I got an invite. " She said and showed him an envelope. "I just thought… maybe you wanted to come since you're a former literary editor. "

Ritsu widened his eyes. During his work in Onodera publishing, he was honored to be assigned to the youngest recipient of Naomori award, Akihiko Usami. And it has been his dream to work with as many authors as possible.

But Shinsue Akibara…

Akibara sensei had found his fame and admiration by writing literary works of real life crime and mystery, giving unexpected twists to every chapter as you read. He was a fan of his, he loved reading his books, he even has a collection of his books at his apartment.

Being his fan, he would never let this opportunity pass.

"Sure. " He said eagerly as he drank some water. "I'll make sure to vacate my work schedule this Saturday. "

Sara gave a slow, smile. Her plans are working now.

"Good, do you want me to pick you up? "

He shook his head. "No, I can travel by subway. Where will it be held? "

"Saturday, in Sapphire Palace. It's outside of Tokyo. It should be in Teito Hotel, but the place is hosting another big event. "

He nodded. "Its fine, I can come. " He remembered going to that place before, so he knows the way.

"Good. Then I'll see you on Saturday. " She said as she looked at him.

He smiled. "Yeah I'll come. "

Sara grinned. _Oh, Ritsu, you're still as naïve as ever… you didn't even realize that this is a date…_

And she will take her gem, no matter what she had to do to get him.

* * *

Sara then took him to the nearest train station. He then went home and when he looked at his watch, it was almost 11 in the evening.

Ritsu sighed as he looked at the clouds, no stars are apparent tonight, rainy season is still in the way. But he has an umbrella in his bag, so he's sure he won't have any problem just in case it pours anytime soon.

He lowered his eyelids. Sara sure is a kind person, and it's no doubt that he liked her presence. She was in a way like An. Very understanding and very sensitive. And it won't be a problem accepting her and loving her as a friend.

He bit his lip at the realization.

Just as she promised him, she won't interfere with his other relationships. She's not the type to nag or force herself on him. She's gentle and she's a very nice person.

And he felt guilt crawling in his veins again.

The people around him are so kind to him, so kind that he didn't know if he deserved their kindness knowing that he's treating them selfishly and hurting them internally.

He shook his head. He should break the engagement as soon as possible, she was too good for a person like him. She doesn't deserve him.

He was walking towards his apartment when he saw a tall figure standing at his door.

"Takano san? " He asked in surprise. And the man looked at him, more like glared.

"Where have you been? " He interrogated.

He rolled his eyes as he took out his key. "What business is it yours? "

"It's my business because I'm your _boyfriend_. " He proclaimed outright.

"Excuse me? Since when did you become my _boyfriend_? " Ritsu hissed. 'I haven't confessed anything to you yet. "

"Yeah, you haven't confessed, but you allow me to kiss you and fuck you, so that makes _you_ my _boyfriend_ besides, I hate the term fuck buddy. Fuck buddy applies only to those who scorn emotional attachments. I'm not one of those because I keep telling you _I love you_ , didn't I? "

Ritsu blushed ten shades of red. "I'm going to go inside and rest – "

He stopped when he felt his body suddenly being pinned up on the door, and was met harshly by the lips of his neighbor.

He felt his arm crawl to hold his left hand, he interlaced their fingers as he deepened his kiss.

Ritsu felt his heart pound loudly as Takano started to coax him to respond to him, it wasn't hard, and soon, he was having a tongue fight with him.

After a few moments of making out, Takano released him.

"Is something bothering you? " He asked as he cupped his lover's cheek. "Because Onodera… you seemed… _distant_ lately. "

He looked away. How could he tell him that he's getting involved with another woman who is not An? How would he explain that his father engaged him to another one? How could he tell him that he rejected the said lady many times and still won't give up?

He bit his lip. He didn't want to trouble anyone with his problems. His engagement is his personal business, and he couldn't let Takano get troubled by it.

"Onodera? " He asked gently.

He never wanted to lose his composure, but when his feelings pour out, he couldn't hold them as much as he wants to.

Ritsu clenched his fists in frustration and before he knew it, he put his arms on Takano and hugged him tight, which surprised the latter.

"Onodera? "

Ritsu felt his tears pour as he put his head on his chest.

"Why? " He croaked as he clutched his jacket. "Why do you love me? Why are you all so kind to me? Why are you staying with me no matter how I push you away? " He asked as he cried. "Why? Why? Why? "

He felt Takano's huge hands held his head closer. "You said the answer yourself. _We_ love you, _I_ love you. That's why I care and look out for you all the time. "

He sniffed as he buried his head on his chest even more.

"What's the matter Onodera? Tell me. " Takano asked tenderly.

But Ritsu doesn't have the heart to spit it out. True, he loved this man, he couldn't bear to look at his pained expression. No,, he should solve this by himself first.

"I'm sorry… " He said softly.

Takano held his first love tightly. He knew he could never make Ritsu speak about whatever dilemma he has involved himself in. He knew it wasn't work, because everything work related, he will know, he was sure that it's about his family. He knows it was a burden to be the only child of a rich family, he had assumptions that it might be family problems that puts a weight on his first love's shoulders right now.

But something in his heart tells him otherwise. Yes, his Ritsu is responding to him, yes, he knew he loved him, and yes, he was coming back to him.

And yet why does he feel threatened all of a sudden? When he said Ritsu was being distant, he meant it, some days, he comes home late even though he goes out of the office early, he also visits his family very frequently nowadays.

He understood family matters and he was willing to let Ritsu solve problems on his own, but…

How come? Why did he feel that something or someone will take away his precious first love from him?

Takano held Ritsu tighter, almost crushing him to his chest. No, he will never allow him to slip in his fingers again, not the second time, never again…

He was about to comfort him when he heard the elevator suddenly close.

He furrowed his eyebrows. No one passed the hallway just now, so he was sure no one was riding in their floor. Hmm, whoever it was that was riding the elevator, probably hit the wrong button.

"Let's go in my apartment Onodera… " He said as he helped him walk. Tonight, he will make sure that his lover is comforted and be ready for tomorrow. Afterall, it is his responsibility as a lover to make sure he provides support to the one that he loves the most.

* * *

"Did you find Onodera sana's apartment, ma'am? "

Sara forced a sweet smile. "Yes I did. Thank you very much, sir. " She said to the security guard while clutching the wrapped bentos in her hand.

He grinned at her. "Good night and please be careful, beautiful ladies such as yourself should be wary of the streets of Tokyo, especially at night. "

She stopped walking and smirked. "Believe me, I have been through a lot… "

"Excuse me? "

She shook her head and smiled at him. "It's nothing, thank you very much for your help again. " She said as she walked quickly towards the parking lot.

She then went to her car and opened it, threw the bentos on the carseat beside her, then gunned the engine.

She then drove, and then looked at the wrapped bentos sitting beside her.

She wanted to bring her fiancée some food. She forgot to give it to him when he left, so she thought she can go give it to him on his apartment.

But what happened next shook her to the bone.

She just saw her fiancée making out with his lover, his alley cat the moment she reached the floor to his apartment.

She never liked what she saw, and she was almost halfway on making their bodies dismantle from each other, but she held herself back.

She wasn't the same brash kid before, who will dive in a situation without thinking, if she wants to end up in triumph, she should plan her moves slowly, patience is a virtue and she shouldn't strike back if she wants to win, at least _not yet._

She endured watching a gut wrenching scene, she wondered where she got the courage to stay still and watch while her fiancée make out with another man, but she just stood there, and kept looking at them as if what they're aren't crushing her emotions.

After hearing enough and seeing enough, she raised her chin and gracefully walked away. She wouldn't let herself be defeated. She will fight back and win, just as she had been doing for the past 10 years of her life.

She then drove faster, until she reached a park. She then glared at the bentos that she prepared, then without knowing, she stopped the car on the side, took the boxed foods and threw it harshly on the ground.

Her knees buckled as she slumped on the ground, her turquoise eyes settled on the spilled food and then laughed bitterly.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! " She burst out. "This is crazy, this is stupid, this is madness! " She snapped as she looked at the spilled food again, she felt that her feelings were the same, spilled and dejected.

"Why am I so kind to you, Ritsu? Why you ask?" She asked in the air. "Because just like your alley cat, I AM MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU! " She screamed as she clenched her fists and bent her head.

She felt heavy drops from above, the tiny drops suddenly became more, and heavier, in a few minutes, the hard rain started to pour from the sky, and Sara felt her confidence and strength weakening.

"I love you… I love you… I love you Ritsu… " She said over and over again. "I love you… " She whispered as she raised her head and her face became drenched with the clear water. "I love you so much… that releasing you is unbearable…" She cried softly.

Sara stayed there, feeling the rain on her body, feeling rejected and hurt…

Just as Ritsu told her all along.

But the question is, how far can she endure all the pain that she's seeing and feeling? Will she have enough time to sustain all the rage and jealousy until she wins this love war?

* * *

"Excuse me, Takano san? "

Takano then shifted his form, only to see Shima, their cleaning lady smile at him.

"This was given to me by a delivery man. " She said as she handed him a small vase of dark, pink flowers.

"Are you sure it's for me? " He asked as he stared at the small, white vase.

"Yes. The delivery man says it so. " She replied as she looked at the note hanging on one of the stems. The pulled it to show it to him. "Here. It says to Takano Masamune of Marukawa Publishing, Editor in chief Emerald Editing Department. "

Takano cautiously took the vase and smiled at their maintenance lady. "Thank you, Shima san. "

"You're welcome, Takano san. " She said as she turned her back on him to do her job.

When Takano reached his desk, Mino noticed the flower that he was holding.

"Oh, a Rhododdendron flower. " He noticed with a constant smile on his face.

"Yes, some fool decided to give me a flower. "

"Maybe you have another fan, Takano san! " Kisa said excitedly.

Takano rolled his eyes as he put the vase on his desk. "It was probably an accidental present, I don't recall sending anything to anyone. Where's Onodera? " He asked.

"Oh, he went to the photocopying room. " Mino answered as he looked at the rhododendron flowers. "I don't think it's a fan that sent you flowers, Takano san. "

"Huh? "

"Rhododendron flowers meant _beware_ and _caution._ " Hatori spoke as he fixed the papers on his desk. "Did you by any chance offend somebody? "

"Not that I can think of. " Takano replied as he stared at the flower, there were tiny five petal blossom, clustered on each other and forming a round shape.

But who will send this to him?

He felt his heart clamour. For some reason, he had a bad omen about this. A very very bad omen.

Outside the doors, Shima watched as the Editor in Chief observed the flower that she sent him.

"Hopefully you'll understand the situation now. " She said as she took out her muddy brown lenses, showing a pair of turquoise eyes. "You want war, and you waged it. Now, we'll see how you will fare. " She said and smiled. "You're going down, Takano Masamune, I'll make sure that I will win this war. "

* * *

Thank you for reading and your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5: True Colours

Playing With Ice

Chapter 5: True colours

* * *

"Sara sama, it's ready… " Hikaru said as she handed her mistress a vial filled with green liquid.

Sara looked at the vial. She had no choice, she had to do this… for her sake, and for her victory…

"So this is the H- virus… " Sara muttered.

Hikaru nodded. "Yes, once it's ingested, it will go straight to the cardiac cells, paralyzing the heart cells and its muscles, rendering them useless. However, this won't work on middle aged people, as they have strong, and healthy immune system, their system will fight it off ebfore it reaches the heart, I'm not saying it won't work, but it won't be lethal in the young adult age groups. "

Sara stared blankly at the vial. "So this will work better on older subjects? "

"95 percent chance, Sara sama… "

"And the only cure is immediate heart transplant, right? "

"Yes… "

"I see… " Sara nodded as she gave the vial to Hikaru. "You know what to do… "

Hikaru nodded obediently. "I do… "

"Make sure you spread this in Onodera sama's presence… I heard he's going to have a meeting with his investors later on…" She said as she turned her back on her and gave her butler a cold stare. "I want this mission to be successful, do _not_ fail me. "

Hikaru bowed. "Of course. "

"By the way, is my car waxed already? "

"Hai, it's already in the parking lot. "

"Thank you Hikaru… "

"You're welcome Sara sama… you're very welcome. "

* * *

Ritsu woke up early, surprised to see himself naked on another man's bed.

Yes, he and Takano did _it,_ again.

He sighed. This is getting habitual, the dictatorial tyrant should at least let his ass rest at least once in two days.

He stood up, and then fell on the ground.

"Ouch… " He grunted as he rubbed his hips. He pounded on him hard last night. That bastard.

"Oh, you're awake. " He heard Takano say as he stood up in the doorway.

Immediately, Ritsu covered his naked body in front of him.

"There's no use covering up, I've seen your body a lot anyway. " Takano said matter of fact as he looked at him in the eye. "Are you alright? "

"Of course I'm fine! " Ritsu answered, but before he can add another web of lies, Takano took his chin forcefully to make him face him.

"Don't lie to me, Onodera, I know something was bothering you, what is it? " He pressed.

Ritsu looked away. No, he just couldn't…

"Don't you trust me? " Takano asked with a pained voice.

Ritsu shook his head. "You won't understand… even if I tell you… "

"I won't but at least I can help you lift that weight on your shoulders. "

Ritsu's eyes widened.

"Onodera… "

Ritsu's face still became determined. "I know you worry, but please, let me solve this problem on my own… "

Takano released him, Ritsu's problem solving skills aren't the best, but when he says he's going to do it, he'll do it.

"Fine, have it your way. " Takano said as he stood up. "But when I see you're in need of help, I will help you with or without your consent. "

Ritsu smiled in relief. "Thank you… "

Takano nodded. "I told you… I was looking out for you… "

* * *

Before Ritsu knew it, another day passed by in a blur.

He then sighed, as he set the papers aside.

He was about to go to the washroom when his phone rang.

Usually, he won't answer it, but for some reason, he had the urge to answer it.

"Ano, please excuse me. " Ritsu said as he stepped out of the room.

He then flipped his phone, only to see that it was his mother.

"Geez, what does she want now? " He grumbled as he hit the answer button.

"Yes mom – "

" _Ritsu! Please come to the hospital! You're father… Oh God. "_

He widened his eyes, then his heart suddenly got nervous.

"Mom… what happened? " He asked in alarm.

" _Ritsu… your father… his heart… it was paralyzed by some kind of virus! He needed a heart transplant right now! Or else… "_ He then heard his mother sob.

He went into shock. No, this could not be happening…

" _Ritsu… Please… come here… we need you… "_

He clamped his mouth. Why all of a sudden…

"Mom… just give me a sec, and I'll be right there… " He said as he shut his phone.

He had to make a fast decision, and quick.

"Ritchan? Is something wrong? " Kisa asked in wonder. "You looked pale all of a sudden. "

Not wanting to involve other people in his business, he just smiled.

"I'm sorry for taking a personal call. " He said as he looked seriously at Takano. "If you don't mind, can I take off early? I swear, I'll make it up for the hours that I lost, just… please let me off today… " He practically begged his boss.

Takano looked at his subordinate, Ritsu was never the type to beg for something, unless it was really necessary…

He closed his eyes. "Off you go, then. "

"Thank you very much! " He said as he ran off.

"Onodera kun, you forgot your things and your umbrella! " Mino screamed at him but Ritsu paid no mind.

He needed to get to the hospital, and fast!

* * *

Sara stared at the lying man in front across her.

The said man was now fighting for his life, he had constant oxygen tank on his side, like his life dependent on it.

No, he was really dependent on it.

"Gomenasai… Onodera sama… I didn't mean to hurt you… " She whispered as she looked at the glass window in the room in a rejected manner. "But I had to… I had to sacrifice something in order to get what I want… "

"Sara… "

Sara looked up, only to see the woman that she considered her friend.

"An… "

An narrowed her golden brown eyes at her. "Did you do this? "

Sara halfsmiled. "How can you say such cruel things? I'm here to support the Onodera family, and to support _my_ Ritsu… " She half lied.

An glared at her. "I'm not stupid, Sara, the H virus that Atsushi sama got originated from island sands somewhere in the pacific islands, and I know that some cosmetics companies frequent there because some minerals in there contain the perfect ingredient for creating make up. "

Sara smirked. "How dare you accuse me when you don't even have any evidence? "

"Well, _you're_ the only owner of a cosmetics shop standing in front of me who knows Atsushi sama. And besides, what would other cosmetics company want with Atsushi sama? He's a kind gentleman. "

"You said it yourself, Onodera sama is a kind, gentleman, so there is no reason for me to poison his system, would I? "

"He _is,_ that's why I was wondering why you have involve him in your wicked plans. Are you that desperate to be loved? Because honey, that is a trait that males don't like, a desperate woman. "

Sara clenched her fists. "I can very well tell you that I am _not_ desperate, I am doing this to win, afterall, the world is a big dark alley, you should watch out who you're passing through, because anyone will steal your gem if you're not careful. I'm just securing what is rightfully mine. "

An gritted her teeth. "No wonder you're emotionless, you don't have any pride in yourself at all anymore. "

"And what did that pride do to you, An? " Sara questioned. "That pride caused you to lose the only man that you loved. "

"How dare you! " An screamed as she swung her fist towards Sara, but the turquoise eyed woman dodged it.

"The main reason why I didn't move to get Ritsu was because he was _engaged_ to you. " Sara said as she took her fist and pulled her closer to her. "I respected you as a friend, I never sheathed my claws because you are one of the people that are nice to me… so when I found out that you broke your engagement with him, I was surprised, I wanted to see for myself what kind of person Ritsu loved, wanted to see the person who snagged his heart and see if he's worth that much, that much to be able to come in par with you, and to my surprise, I was _disgusted…_ " She replied hatefully. "You released Ritsu for an _alley cat_ with loose morals, and you tell yourself that you have pride!? Pride for what? That you released the one you love in the hands of some middle class, social climbing mongrel whose going to make his life difficult and will cause him to be ousted in his own clan! "

"I respected Ritsu's decision! I love him that is why I released him! "

"Then _your love_ is not enough. " Sara dismissed as she released An harshly. "If you really love him, you shouldn't give up on him. No matter how much he pushed you away, you shouldn't back down without a fight. You are greater than that alley cat. You have all the cards in front of you, all the assets, and all the resources, and you didn't even use them, no wonder you lost him to that disgusting man whore who did nothing but sleep around and fuck with men and women! "

An clenched her fist. "You think I didn't know that? I never wanted to hurt Ritchan that's why I released him! I couldn't stand seeing his pained expression while he is chained to me! You think I could be happy by seeing him suffering while I bathe in joy? Only emotionless, demonic creatures such as yourself would only do that! I couldn't believe that you can stand this madness, I couldn't believe that you can stand seeing the people around you get hurt because of your selfishness! "

Sara smirked. "You think that alley cat didn't do the same thing? You think he gives a fucking care that he will hurt you in the process? Fat chance. Come on, An, it has been ten years, ten freakin years, surely those feelings that Ritsu have back then should be gone by now, it might be there, but it's still in limbo, that man whore only did what he's supposed to do to make Ritsu flal for him, and that is to reawaken and make Ritsu's buried emotions resurface by doing dirty tricks under his sleeve. If someone like him who doesn't have any resources in his arsenal was able to take him away from under your nose, then why can't I do the same thing? I'm only fighting that alley cat within his own terms, but I'm better because I am rich, I am powerful, and I have the sources to do it. "

An glared daggers at her. "You're going to pay for this. "

"I'm one step ahead of you, the police will turn a blind eye of whatever you say about me. "

"You witch – "

"And when you try to open your mouth, I'll make sure to make my butlers assassinate your parents. So don't you even dare try. "

An lowered her eyelids. "If you think you can win Ritchan's heart by doing this, then you are completely mistaken… "

Sara looked back at the sickly form of her future father in law.

"It's a shot in the moon. " She admitted. "But I will never lose. I'll do anything to keep him…. " She said then smiled mischievously at An. "Hmph! That alley cat can keep Ritsu's heart for all I care, and I'll settle for whatever I can get. At least I will be able to keep his body and his soul all to myself. Just that knowledge is enough to make me happy. "

"How sad… Sara Hanazono… I truly pity you… " An said absently.

Sara then gave her one last look.

"And I pity you as well… An Kohinata… " She said as she went out of the room.

Tears suddenly formed in An's eyes, she wanted to help Ritsu… but at this rate, Sara is unstoppable, once she starts, she's like a rolling stone…

"I'm sorry Ritchan… " She hiccupped and cried. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you at all… "

* * *

Ritsu huffed and breathed as he reached the hospital.

He was soaking wet, and is shivering, but that didn't stop him from going to his father's side.

The people in the hospital looked at him worriedly, but he ignored them all and went to the receptionist.

"Please tell me what room Atsushi Onodera is in! " He pleaded.

The receptionist looked at him. "May I know who you – "

"I'm his son! " He screamed as he threw his ID on her table. "Now can I please see him! "

"I'm sorry sir, but you cannot enter, he is currently in the Intensive Care Unit and we cannot allow any guest to come there. "

"You don't understand! I need to… "

"I'm sorry sir, but we can only allow you to stay outside. Your father is in a very critical condition and we have to monitor his health. His heart was paralyzed and we need a close eye on him. "

Ritsu bent his head, he needed to calm down.

"I see… thank you, so can you please direct me to the ICU? " He whispered.

"Of course… I will be happy… "

"Ritsu… "

Ritsu stared only to see Sara looking at him worriedly.

"It's okay, I'll guide him towards the ICU. "Sara assured the receptionist.

"Thank you very much, Hanazono sama… "

"Follow me. The doctor wants to see you. " Sara said seriously.

He immediately followed her, and when he was outside of the ICU, he saw his mother and Eriko san standing outside, Eriko was comforting his mother while his mother is crying. Across them is the doctor, who had a grim look on his face.

"Mom… " Ritsu said as she went towards her and crouched at her. "Mom… I'm here… "

His mom stared at him with glassy eyes. "Oh Ritsu… I'm so glad that you … " She then burst into tears.

"Please calm down, Rika san… " Eriko comforted.

Ritsu wanted to cry to, but he needs to be strong, right now, his mother needs his strength.

"Are you Ritsu Onodera, son of Atsushi Onodera? " He heard the doctor ask.

Ritsu then stood up and bowed. "I am, I apologize for my appearance, I just came from work. "

The doctor nodded. "Onodera san, I won't beat around the bush, your father is in critical condition. He got the rare virus that is common in the Pacific. The H virus. "

"H… virus? "

"Once this virus is inhaled or ingested, it will automatically attack the heart cells and its muscles, causing the heart to be paralyzed. "

Ritsu widened his eyes.

"Right now, the virus attacked the right chamber of his heart, the upper and lower are affected, and now, the virus is scattering towards the left chamber…. "

"I… is there anything that we can do – "

The doctor shook his head. "If we can get a heart transplant within 30 minutes, we can still save his life… however… "

He heard his mother cry harder.

Ritsu clenched his fists. He needed a donor that fast…or else…

"I… I will find a donor – "

"That won't be necessary… "

All of them looked at Sara.

"Hikaru found a fresh heart, she and the organ transplant team are coming here to do the transplant… they will be arriving here anytime now."

Ritsu widened his eyes… He couldn't believe his luck.

"Sara… " He uttered.

She then smiled at him. "So don't worry… "

"Oh, Sara you are an angel sent from the heavens!" Rika said as she released herself from Eriko and hugged her. "I owe you a lot… "

"It's okay, Lady Onodera, I'm sorry if I told you this late, but I need to make sure before I announce the news. "

"Sara sama! "

Sara then turned to see Hikaru and another medical team behind her.

"Good job, Hikaru. " Sara praised and looked at the doctor. "The heart is here, doctor, so that means we can perform an emergency surgery on him. "

"Yes, of course, right away, Hanazono sama… " The doctor obliged. As he stepped away. "I will prepare the surgery room right now. "

"Thank you Sara… Thank you very much… " Rika said and cried.

"It's alright, Lady Onodera… " She said and smiled at Ritsu. "Now that you've calmed down, won't you get out from those wet clothes, Ritsu? We don't want you catching a cold… "

Ritsu seemed to snap out and nodded silently. "Hai… "

Sara then took his hand. "We'll be back as soon as possible… "

* * *

Ritsu then turned off the shower button, letting the water drip from his face, towards his body, and into the floor.

He doesn't know if he should be thankful or terrified, as usual, his life and his father's life was saved by his betrothed again.

He owed her a lot.

"Ritsu… I'll just put the dry clothes on the chair outside… " He heard her say.

"Yes… thank you… "

He said as he closed his eyes.

To his surprise, the shower curtain opened immediately.

Ritsu's eyes widened when he felt soft, thin arms hugging his waist and chest.

"Did _he_ … hug you like this all the time? " He heard Sara ask.

Ritsu's eyes dilated even more.

"What are you – "

"Don't lie to me! " Sara exclaimed as her voice hardened. "You think that I didn't know? You think that An didn't know? You think that we didn't know that you're in love with a _man_! "

Ritsu's body shook.

"I watched you… in your office… outside your apartment… " Sara said as she hugged him tighter. "I'm so jealous of him… it made me feel so ugly… "

"You're not ugly – "

"Liar! " She screamed as she shifted his form harshly to face her. "Quit looking away then! Look at me and tell me I'm the most beautiful woman in the world and that you love me! Tell it to me! Even if it's a lie! Make me believe your words… make me…" She said as she bent her head and leaned on his naked chest.

"I can't… lie to you… I'm not like that… I told you, I'm going to hurt you… if I'm causing you this much pain, then just break the engagement and release me – "

"Never! " She replied in outburst as she took out her cellphone form her pocket and scooted away from him.

Ritsu widened his eyes. "What are you – "

"The surgery is about to start… " She said, her sweet, humming voice slowly becoming cold, and glacial. And her eyes starting to resemble that of an evil trickster.

"Sara… "

"Once you break up with me, Ritsu, then it's all over for your father… " She threatened. "Remember, _I_ was the one who brought that organ to your dad, and _I_ have the power to snatch it away anytime. Now, if you still refuse to marry me, then I will also refuse to help your father. "

"You wouldn't dare – "

"Oh, I would… You think that my services are free? " She said and smirked evilly. "Go on and walk out on me, and you will carry the burden of indirectly killing your own father! "

Ritsu then looked away. No… this isn't happening. He needed to wake up from this nightmare…

"What's your answer? " She pressed as she started to dial the buttons.

He couldn't take this anymore…

No…

 _Gomenasai… Takano san… I'm so sorry…_

 _Forgive me…_

"Sara… please… " He said as he bent his head in surrender. "Please don't… "

"Don't what? "

"Don't do it… I'll marry you… "

"I can't hear you… "

"I'll marry you! " He exclaimed as he kneeled on the floor and clutched the hem of her dress. "Please… I'll _do_ anything, I'll _marry_ you… just don't let my father die! " He screamed softly as tears started to pour in his cheeks.

Sara smiled in triumph as she closed her phone. "You do realize that I recorded your statement, if you ever turn your back on our agreement, you're going to end up in jail. "

"I never turn my back in promises… "

"Good boy… " She said as she ruffled her hair. "Now stand up, and turn around… "

Ritsu obliged like an obedient puppy, he then stood up and turned around. He then felt her betrothed arms wrap around his upper torso again.

"You made me very happy Ritsu… " She said as she swung her leg to his shins to clamp him further on her body. She then tiptoed and licked the outer shell of his ear. "Since you're a good boy, I will still allow you to play with your alley cat. I'll let you go with him now that I know you'll be mine in the end… " She said as kissed his neck. "Now you're playing my game… let me show you how it's done… _in my terms… Don't worry Ritsu… I'll take better care of you than him… I promise…_ "

Ritsu closed his eyes. He never wanted this things to happen… he _never_ wanted to hurt Takano san… his first love…

But he doesn't have choice right now, clearly, he had been dancing around her palm all this time.

And he was a fool for being a participant…

So utterly fool.

 _I'm sorry… Takano san…_

* * *

" _The number you have dialed is unavailable at the moment, please, try again later… "_

Takano wanted to threw his phone to the nearest wall.

He was frustrated, and worried, he had been calling his subordinate for the past two hours and he didn't even call back, or text.

He knew something bad happened, heck, all the Emerald editors knew it, his Ritsu looked like all the blood in his face were drained, he looked too pale, and he practically begged him to let him go earlier…

So something bad was up, he knew it.

He swore that when he sees him, he'll make him talk.

Eversince that blasted Rhododendron flower came in his desk, his heart had been beating nervously non stop. Call it instinct or whatever, but he knew something bad will happen.

To calm his nerves, he decided to walk to smoking area and smoke, he doesn't smoke often these days since Ritsu hated it, but he damn needed it right now.

He was smoking when he saw the cherry blossoms falling on the ground, he picked out two fallen blossoms and took them gently in his hands.

He smiled as he put the two together, he imagined it was him and Onodera, he wished that he can go back to time and change everything, he wondered if the misunderstanding didn't happen, will the both of them have a happy ending just like in the manga?

He was positioning the two blossoms when a small, thin icicle suddenly dropped out of nowhere, and cut right through between the two blossoms, and pierced his index finger.

"Fuck! " Takano cursed as he let go of the flowers and his cigarette, causing them to be scattered on the floor.

He sucked his bleeding finger and stared at the small, thin icicle that dropped off.

"Where did that come from? " Takano noted as he looked at the ceiling. "That's strange… the room wasn't that cold and there's no water – "

He stopped speaking when he saw where the thin icicle was placed.

It was between the two flowers.

Suddenly, his heart clamoured again. He doesn't believe in magic and such, but something in him spells bad omen.

And he had a feeling that he will never like whatever omen he's seeing today.

* * *

Thank you for all the people who gives reviews and follows my stories!

I appreciate it!


End file.
